Executives, secretaries, entrepreneurs, office workers and individuals have employed countless techniques, methods, systems and/or aids, ranging from simple reminder notes to complex computerized docketing systems, to assist them in tracking critical deadlines associated with specific files or documents. However, as Murphy's law would have it, all systems can and will fail usually doing so at the worst possible time. Another common problem is the dissociation of the deadline reminder and the file. Either the individual knows that a certain action is needed but can not find the file, or the individual has the documents but has mislaid information regarding the due date. Oftentimes, the documents or files are simply filed away in a file cabinet or buried in a virtual sea of paperwork on top of "someone's" desk.
For the foregoing reasons, the applicant has developed and herein presents the following invention.